1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a film peeling technique, and more particularly to a technique which can be employed effectively to peel off a protective film stuck to the surface of a substrate or panel.
2. Background of the Invention
In a printed circuit board for use in electronic equipment such as computers, a wiring having a prescribed pattern is formed from copper on one or both sides of an insulating board.
A printed circuit board of this type can be manufactured as follows: First, a laminate consisting of a photosensitive resin (photo-resist) layer and a translucent resin film (protective film) for protecting the photosensitive resin layer is thermally formed on the conductive layer on the insulated substrate under pressure. Thereafter, a circuit pattern film is laid over the laminate thus formed, and the photosensitive resin layer is exposed to light through the circuit pattern film and the translucent resin film for a predetermined period of time. After the translucent resin film is peeled off, the photosensitive resin layer thus exposed to light is subjected to developing to form an etching mask pattern. Thereafter, the unnecessary parts of the conductive layer are removed by etching, to obtain a printed circuit board having the predetermined circuit pattern.
In the above-described printed circuit board manufacturing method, in developing the photosensitive resin layer it is necessary to peel the translucent resin film off.
An object of the present invention is to obtain a film peeling apparatus which can certainly and instantly peel the thin film from a panel.
The above-described object and other objects of the invention and novel features of the invention will become more apparent when read the following description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.